More Than You Seem
by Maki-Hieki
Summary: The Sanzo group find their way into a quaint little town, that seems perfect no youkai or anything wrong. But when the young woman states something out of the ordinary, Sanzo and the gang must find out what's going on.
1. The Hotel

_Kanan... What would have happened to us, if this never happened? _  
"Get your grubby hands off of me, you filthy Kappa!" Goku cried, snapping Hakkai out of his thoughts.  
"Well, give me a damn beer, monkey boy!" Gojyo yelled, smacking Goku upside his head.  
"Like hell, I will!"  
"IF BOTH OF YOU DON'T STOP WITH YOUR CONSTANT FLIRTING, I WILL KILL YOU!" Sanzo said, holding his gun up. Gojyo and Goku sat back, Goku handing Gojyo his beer, murmuring under his breath. Hakkai chuckled a bit, driving through the dark forest.  
"We should reach a town soon," he said, glancing at Sanzo.  
"Good... Anymore of this bickering, someone's getting his head shot off."  
"You seem to be in a cheerful mood today, Sanzo," Hakkai chuckled again, looking ahead, seeing the flickering of lights coming on. "Oh, goody, we're here."  
"Fooooooood...," Goku whined, his stomach growling.  
"Is that all you can think about!" Gojyo snarled, looking at Goku.  
"Is all you can think about is getting laid, which you haven't done yet!" Gojyo stammered, then huffed, sitting back in his seat. Goku laughed, then did a little dance. "I win you lose!"  
"Shut up, Goku, or you won't get anything to eat!" Sanzo hissed. Goku whined, then sat back, throwing at glare at Gojyo, who was snickering. Hakkai looked at Sanzo.  
"Isn't that a bit harsh, coming from you?"  
"Alright, fine... You'll only get to eat beans and tofu, Goku."  
"Oh, come on, man! That's not fair!"  
"It's either that, or nothing!"  
Hakkai shook his head, smiling slightly, like he always did. "Well, I'm glad we're all getting along tonight." He pulled up in front of an in, then climbed out the jeep. When everyone was out, there was a slight "Poof!" and a flicker of light, as the vehical turned into a small white dragon.  
"Kyaaaaaa..." The dragon cooed, flying on Hakkai's shoulder, and nuzzled his cheek. Hakkai smiled, then slowly walked into the inn.   
"Hello? Anyone here?" He called, walking to the front desk. Goku looked around, then looked at the floor.  
"I can see my face!" He cried. Gojyo looked at Goku's face in the floor.  
"Ugh, it's gross..."  
"You son of a bi--"  
"Both of you better shut up!"  
There was a light patter, that came faster, and then stopped behind the counter.  
"I'm sorry! I was making dinner for the other guests!" Was the reply from the girl behind the counter. She bowed a bit, then stood back up, smiling slightly, pushing a strand of black hair behind her ear. "How many rooms?" She asked, pulling out a book. Gojyo smirked, then leaned against the counter.  
"Four rooms, but you can always stopped by in my room..." He crooned, winking at her, then yelped, holding the back of his head, as Sanzo smacked him with the fan. "Dammit, Sanzo!"  
"I don't think she'd be interested in you!" Sanzo hissed, crossing his arms.  
"Don't mind them, miss. But, we would really like four rooms. Possibly next to each other," Hakkai said, smiling at her.  
"Of course!" She smiled back, opening her book, and looking for free rooms. "Well, we have four rooms, all on the same floor, but there spread out on different areas of the floor. Is that alright, sir?" She asked, looking up at Hakkai, who nodded.  
"That's fine." She smiled, then marked something in the book, then closed it turning around, and looking at the keys on the wall behind her. Gojyo leaned against the counter, looking at the girl. Her hair was curly and made its way down the middle of her back, where it was tied at the bottom. She wear a skirt that went to the middle of her thighs, and pants under it. She turned around, and handed each of them a key. "Your rooms are on the third floor. My name is Adonia, and if you need me, please feel free to ring me." She said, walking from behind the counter. "I'll show each of you to your rooms, then you may come down for dinner." She smiled at them again, then walked up a flight of stairs. Goku followed behind him, in awe at the shiny staircase. Hakkai held onto the railing, looking at the paintings on the wall. Sazno was behind Hakkai, staring at the floor, trying not trip over his robes. Last but not least, Gojyo walked behind his friends, his hands in his pockets. The pang he was feeling in his chest, was nothing he ever felt before. It wasn't even lust. He shrugged it off, following them, as they made it to Goku's room.   
"Here you are!" She cooed at Goku, who happily skipped into his room, looking around.  
"God dammit, everything is so fucking shiny!" He cried, looking around. "Even the toilet is shiny!" Adonia giggled, then looked at Hakkai.  
"Your room is right this way..." She walked down the hall, and turned a corner, opening a door, that was by a pair of windows. Hakkai stepped in, in awe. His room had a balcony. He walked around the room, then out to the balcony. He smiled, seeing the moon above him.  
"Thank you, Adonia." She nodded, then left the room, looking up at Sanzo.   
"Oh! If I would have known there was a Buddhist priest, I would have gave you that room!" She cried, bowing deeply. Sanzo blinked, looking down at her.   
"Erm... Don't worry about it... It's fine.."  
"This inn has never had a priest here before, and it's an honour to have you stay here.." Adonia stood straight, then made her way down the hall, pushing open a door. Sanzo stepped in, staring around blankly. Words couldn't describe how he was feeling. The room was a dark violet, and shown the moonlight on the floor. He turned to Adonia, who smiled at him, then left, lightly closing the door. She looked up Gojyo.   
"I hope your room is to your liking, sir," Adonia said softly, looking at the floor blushing. Gojyo's heart skipped a bit. This girl was the most beautiful woman he ever saw in his entire life. He followed her down the hall.  
"How old are you?" He asked bluntly, causing Adonia to glance over her shoulder at him.  
"I'm twenty... Why?"   
"Just curious..." He said, shrugging. Adonia pushed open the door to Gojyo's room. Gojyo stepped in. The carpet was an emerald green, and the walls where a dark blue. He looked back at Adonia, who was about to leave.  
"Hey..."  
"Yes?"  
"...Am I allowed to smoke in here?" He asked. Adonia looked at him, then giggled, nodding.  
"Well, if your hungry, dinner is downstairs." She left. Gojyo pulled out a pack of his cigarettes, and slid one in his mouth, lighting it. He looked around, then sat on his bed, puffing at it gently. He shrugged, then grounded the cigarette out, leaving his room, and walking downstairs to eat.

Hakkai was the last one down into the diner. He blinked, looking at all the people. They were mostly older people, or couples on their honeymoon. He slowly made his way to his friends, then sat down, looking at Sazno.  
"Maybe we should have waited until the crowd died..." He said slowly, feeling slightly jealous of a couple cooing at each other.  
"Nah... Goku wouldn't have it..." Sanzo murmured, puffing on a cigarette, pushing his glasses up his nose. Goku looked at the menu.   
"Everything looks so good... I'm gonna order it all!"  
"I don't think that would be very wise, Goku... I think she's the only cook... And look at all these people. She must be tired," Hakkai pointed out. Goku pouted, slumping in his chair. Sanzo rolled his eyes, then looked around, then eyed his menu. Adonia bursted from the kitchen, carrying tray upon tray of food. She grunted, laying a tray on a table, then ran around the diner, nearly stumbling. She raced back into the kitchen.  
"Maybe we should help her?" Hakkai asked, slowly standing up, and walking into the kitchen. Sanzo took one last puff from his cigarette, then shrugged, following Hakkai.  
"Why the hell not?" Goku jumped up, following Sanzo.  
"Maybe we'll get free food!" Gojyo watched them, then followed, hands still in his pockets.  
"I can't possibly thank you enough, sir..." Was the plea from Adonia. Hakkai rubbed the back of his head.  
"You can call me Hakkai... You're making me sound old," He chuckled.  
"Oh, I'm sorry... Well, there's a lot of work to do... So... Someone can do the dishes... And... another can cut the vegatables and meats... Another can help me cook, and someone can take out the food."  
"Goku, dishes, I got the chopping, Hakkai helps with the preperation, and Gojyo will take out the food," Sanzo said bluntly, taking off his robes, and setting them on a chair.  
"Wait, why do I have dish duty?" Goku cried, rolling up his sleeves.  
"Because you had anything else, you would eat it!" Adonia giggled.   
"You're a very weird bunch..." She said, tossing the salad.

When they were done serving and preparing the food, the five sat in the kitchen.  
"So, how come you're the only cook?" Hakkai asked, slowly cutting a steak, looking at Adonia. Adonia bit her lip, then looked down at her salad, poking it around with her fork.  
"Well, the Mistress had others, but they suddenly disappeared one by one. Each of them disappeared by two week intervals, I noticed, when the head chef disappeared." As she said that, Hakkai glanced at Sanzo, who glanced back, nodded, then looked back at Adonia.  
"It's been about a month since there has been a disappearance..." Adonia shrugged, then started to eat her salad.  
"Has there been any youkai attacks in this town recently?" Sanzo asked, pushing his empty plate away, and pulled out his box of cigarrettes, pulling one out, and putting it in his mouth.  
"I don't know. The mistress locks me in my room, after a certain time, and doesn't let me back out, until the guest have left."  
"But, don't you get newspapers?" Hakkai asked, looking shocked when Adonia shook her head no.  
"The mistress doesn't let me have contact with the outside world..." Gojyo blinked, then looked at Adonia. "Do you think we would be able to have futons, so we can sleep in one room... Preferably yours..." Hakkai and Sanzo looked at Gojyo, trying to figure out what his plan was. Goku was asleep on the table, ice cream melting on his lips. Sanzo's eyes twitched, then he smacked Goku across the face with his paper fan. Goku yelped, then fell off the table, with a loud THUD!  
"DAMMIT, SANZO!" Goku stood up, rubbing his red face.  
"Well, don't sleep when we're talking about our lives here!" Adonia blinked.  
"Sure, I can get you futons... But, I don't think the mistress would allow it..."  
"Well, forget what your mistress allows and shit, and just do it..." Gojyo ordered, getting up, and leaving the kitchen. Hakkai got up and followed him.   
"What the hell is your problem?"  
"I'm gonna see something... She said that she was locked in her room from a certain and until the guest have left, right?" Hakkai nodded, not seeing his point.  
"Well, if we stay locked in the room with her, we can see what's going on..."  
"You just made... No sense, just now... We can't possibly see anything, because we're locked in her room." Gojyo sighed, then shook his head.  
"I want to see if this 'mistress' is a youkai. Don't you find it odd that you're locked in a room until the guest supposedly 'leave'?"  
"Yeah, but you don't you think it would be better if she stayed in a room with us, instead of the other way around?"


	2. The Fight

After the commotion of the sleeping arrangements, Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo crammed into Hakkai's room, because it was closer to the exit in case they had to run out. Adonia sat on the bed, looking at the four males talk before piping up and saying, "I don't think I should be here! I should go." She stood up, before yelping and falling back on the bed, looking up at Gojyo. Gojyo stared down at her, holding her wrists, and straddling her.  
"You're not going anywhere..." He said softly, his crimson eyes staring into Adonia's green ones. She nodded slowly, then looked away, closing her eyes. After a few hours, the hotel got quiet, then the lights suddenly shut off. Adonia squeaked, then clung to Gojyo, his arms indistenctly wrapping around her waist, and rubbing her back. After the minutes of silence, there was a scream on the floor below them. Adonia clung to Gojyo more. Goku summoned his Nyoi-Bo staff, getting up from his spot on the floor, and pointing it to the door. Sanzo pulled out his Smith and Wesson, loading it slowly, as he grounded his fourth ciggarette in the hour. There was another scream, closer this time. Silence. The door bursted open suddenly, causing Adonia to scream. She hid heself behind Gojyo, who sudden stood up readying his shakujou staff. A woman with slightly drooping green eyes, and red hair, stood before the group, as she looked at the floor.   
"Where's Adonia...? I need to speak with her," She said slowly, stepping into the room, her black robes flowing behind her.  
"Ugh... She reeks of blood..." Goku said, wrinkling his nose.  
"How do you know she's here?" Sanzo asked, lighting another cigarrette.  
"Because I asked the other patrons... And they don't know who she is..." She said, walking closer to them. "I suggest you give her to me, before I'm forced to do something you don't want me to..." She said, staring at Gojyo, who dropped his staff, an clucthed his neck, gurgling as he fell to the floor.  
"STOP! Leave him alone!" Adonia cried, standing up straight. "I'm coming..." She slowly walked over to the woman, who opened her arms to her, then threw off her robes, pointy ears slowly forming, a unique birthmark on her left breasts.  
"Idiot..." She said, gripping Adonia by her neck, then tossed her against the wall. She yelped, then fall on the floor in a dead faint. The youkai made her way to Adonia's fainted body, then slowy aimed her claws at the girl's chest, before she hissed, a bullet narrowly missing her fingers.

"Touch her, and you're dead..." Sanzo said, taking a puff from his cigarette.  
"Well, she disobyed, she needs to be punished... Plus, I hear the body of a virgin is more tasteful than a priest," She said, smirking, then reached for Adonia again, before she screamed, falling to the floor, as Goku hit her upside the head with his staff.  
"You're not gonna kill that cook!" He cried, smacking her again and again.  
"Why is it always food with him!" Gojyo wheezed, sitting up, and wiping the spit off the side of his mouth, as he stood up, rushing after the youkai. Hakkai quickly picked up the fallen girl, then laid her on the bed, focusing his chi to make a barrier around her.   
"You can't win against me!" The youkai hissed, blocking the attacks from Goku and Gojyo. She grabbed Goku's staff, then flung it around, tossing it into the wall, Goku still clinging to it.  
"AGH! BITCH!" He tried to pull the staff out the wall, then fell over, pulling it out the wall. Gojyo continued to swing is staff, and tried to stab her, but cried out in pain, as she turned it around, and stabbed him in his leg.  
"FUCK!" He winced, falling over, gasping slightly. He pulled the staff out of his leg, then tried to stand up, but fell over, groaning slightly.  
"Sanzo, a little help here!" Goku cried, trying to get one hit on the youkai. Sanzo sat there, finishing his seventh cigarette, then shrugged off his robes, cocking his gun, then shooting the youkai in the forehead. She gasped, then fell over, her body twitching. Goku snarled then started to yell at Sanzo.  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT EARLIER? WE ALMOST DIED TRYING TO--ACK!" Goku fell on the floor at Sanzo's feet, wheezing. The youkai laughed, standing up slowly.   
"I told you... You can't defeat me..." She said, laughing, licking the blood that fell on her lips. Hakkai looked back at the youkai, then slowly stood up, trying to keep the barrier around Adonia.  
"I don't know how we're supposed to stop her..."  
"Just give me the girl, and I let you live..."   
Sanzo looked at the girl, then looked at the Hakkai. Hakkai blinked, then furrowed his brow.  
"Why would we want to give her to that thing!" Hakkai cried, pointing to the youkai.  
"I just... want to live... See the things..." Sanzo said, emphasizing on "want to" and "see". Hakkai blinked, then nodded slowly, setting down the barrier, then slowly picked her up.   
"Wake up, Adonia..." He said slowly, then handed her to the youkai.  
"Good humans..." The youkai said, brushing a strand of hair from Adonia's face. Adonia groaned, then looked up at the youkai. She snarled, then slapped the demon across the face, then kicked her in the neck, falling to the floor with slight thud.  
"You're the one that put me through hell for ten years!" Adonia cried, throwing punches and kicks at the startled demon, who fell over.  
"NOW!" Sanzo called, throwing on his robes, and muttering the chant of the Maten Sutra, as Hakkai used his manuipulive chi. Goku started swinging at the fallen demon, while Gojyo tended to his leg. Sazno cried out the last words of the chant, then flung it at the youkai, who cried out, and thrashed around. Sanzo pulled out his gun, then shot the demon in the neck, and heart. The demon stopped thrashing, then slowly started to turn into a puddle of blood.


End file.
